When displaying messages in an augmented reality display, prompts may appear to require the user to lift their hands to respond to the message. Overt movement by the user will make it obvious in a social situation that the user is using a digital device. Moreover, messages which require a significant movement to respond to diminish the users experience. While some messages can be responded to using head gestures, eye winks, etc., it becomes difficult to handle more than a couple response options using head/eye movement.